Eric's Quest I Chapter 3: Maleficent Merevelous
Insight Eric's Quest I Chapter 3: Maleficent Merevelous Written by Dk64rules The Main Characters are... Eric Four King Alkatraz Ameri Merevelous Dontori Guyton You are on Chapter 3. You can go back to 1 or 2, or go to 4 5 6 when they are available. Part 1: The Plan Eric: So what do I have to do again? Alkatraz: At the Bottom of the Void, you must retrieve the 4 Coveted Darkness Orbs from Merevelous's four guards: Gultuon, Tamriton, Poisuon, and Guyton. In that order. Eric: So....that's it? Ameri: No, then you have to combine the 4 orbs together to make the Orb of Sacred Shadow. Then use the power of that to defeat Merevelous. Eric: Okay....do I get any help? Alkatraz: You could always hire a Battle Buddy. Eric: A Battle Buddy? Ameri: Warriors for hire. At the Void Town Tavern. Eric: Oh. Guess I'll go there. Any of you got some money to spare? Ameri: Here, take this. A bag of 100 Voidcoins. Eric: Thanks. runs out of the castle, heading towards the Void Town Tavern. Ameri: A Battle Buddy? Alkatraz: Hey, the guy needs help. We don't have anyone to offer. Merevelous: It would appear not. Alkatraz and Ameri: Merevelous!! Part 2: Buddies For Hire [Eric opens the door of the Void Town Tavern, a place full of low-lifes and Battle Buddies, strong fighters looking to make a quick buck.] Eric: Doesn't seem very friendly... Bartender: Hey buddy, you look a little young to be a-steppin in here, eh? Eric: I'm just looking for the Battle Buddies. Bartender: You're outta luck, kid. A gray-haired fellow named Mereveli or somethin' came in and killed them all about an hour ago. Eric: Merevelous! Bartender: Yeah, that's his name! [Eric runs out of the bar, but is abruptly stopped by a Gerudo-like lady named Kiara.] Kiara: Shh, foolish boy! Quit running so fast! The Merevelaries will hear you! Eric: Wha? Who are you? Kiara: I'm Kiara, one of the Battle Buddies. I'm currently the only living one here. The Merevelaries are sworn guards of Merevelous, trained to destroy you, Eric. Eric: How do you know my name?! Kiara: I have been watching you secretly. Even your recent talk with Ameri. I will be your helper, free of charge. If you accept. Eric: As long as you don't work for Merevelous. Kiara: Deal. Now, how can we get back to Ameri, with all the guards around? Eric: Let's forget about them if it's easier to get to the Bottom of the Void. Part 3: Time to Die Merevelous: Well, well, well. Eric's off to find a Battle Buddy to destroy me. But I won't be defeated by a stupid kid and some outcast fighter. I am the new Dark Lord. No one can stop me! and Alkatraz are hung over a lava pit. Ameri: Eric is Sixty Four's son. Merevelous: ......Who's son?! Ameri: Sixty Four's. Merevelous: You mean the one who destroyed the Dark Lord before Seven...? Jayl Cel? Alkatraz: That's correct. Merevelous: Maybe I have underestimated this kid...but he won't get past Guyton. Maybe the others, but not Guyton. Ameri: Guyton's still working for you? Merevelous: Yes, he is. Now, does this Eric Four have a mom? Alkatraz: I...uh...think so. Merevelous: Then I'll make sure for a sympathy card to be sent to her! And your's too, Ameri! Ameri: Why mine?! Merevelous: Drop him in the lava. Merevelary cuts the rope, and Ameri burns in the lava. Ameri: HOT!!! OWWWWWW!!!...... Silence. Merevelous: Now....where were we... Alkatraz: Uhhh.... Merevelous: Oh yes! Where's Eric?! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Chapters Category:Voidverse Category:Voidverse Saga Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Chapters